I'll give Him our Love
by Till Eulenspiegel
Summary: A group of friends go to a cabin in the woods to celebrate the end of high school, but are pursued by the enigmatic Slender Man. Unbeknownst to them, one of their party knows exactly why he's come after them, but can she save them?
1. Prologue - The letter

The following is evidence from the investigation of the deaths of four youths and one who is still missing, in the woods outside of Sequim, Washington. It is a letter, probably written by one of the victims.

_I don't know how much longer I have until he finds me, so I'll need to be quick._

_My name is Gina, and my friends and I had come out to Sequim to celebrate the end of high school at my friend's cabin. I thought that the end of high school would also be the end of… him. That he would only be a part of my grim and lonely childhood. That after I had finally come to terms with the death of my younger brother he would just leave me alone._

_I should have known better. And now, we're all doomed._

_If you're reading this, I'm sorry mom. Dad, fuck you, you're the worst person I've ever known and the only consolation I have in this whole mess is finally being able to tell you that. It was your bullshit that drove Ryan to kill himself, and it was your inability to be there for me that made me turn to… him. Now he's come to take me for good, to really be my best friend forever._

_I love you mom. __I'll say hi to Ryan for you._


	2. The Cabin

**A/N I"m really sorry that this hasn't been updated in three months; graduation and work have kept me busy, but now I'm able to write and publish on a weekly basis. This chapter isn't completed yet, this is about half of it; the other half will be posted by the end of the day. - Till  
**

"Wake up Gina, we're almost there."

Gina must have fallen asleep because the last thing she remembered was the bustling of Seattle, now replaced by the quiet of Sequim. She leaned back into a stretch, sighing quietly as she felt her spine loosen up, and then went back to her original position, gazing out the window. Life had been good to her as of late; high school graduate with honors, 4.0 in honors classes, honors scholarship to Puget Sound, and now a weekend with her best friend since baby days.

Well, life _had_ been good to her.

Only a few days before the trip, Gina's boyfriend of two years, Paul, abruptly broke off with her and took up with her other best friend since baby days, Amanda. It wasn't unexpected that they would eventually have to break up – they were going to different colleges – but to dump her to go off with her best friend? _'Dick move_' she thought. She hadn't left her house, not even her room, for anything except to go on this trip; she direly needed this vacation.

"Look Gina, there's the cabin."

The cabin was actually a decent sized house situated a few miles outside of the town itself, beset on either side by lavender farms or woods. The only road to the house was a quarter of a mile through the woods, where even at the height of day little visible light passed through. As they came out of the woods and approached the house, there was a car in the driveway; it looked very familiar.

"Miranda."

"Yes Gina?" She responded without looking at her.

"Who else have you invited?" Gina asked worriedly.

Miranda was trying to think of something to say, when Amanda and Paul walked out of the house, hand-in-hand; they didn't see that the two girls had arrived.

Gina said nothing; she just looked at Miranda, open mouthed and wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry Gina." Miranda began to explain, "They had already paid for their part of the cabin and I couldn't tell them to not come only a few days before. You understand, right?"

"You should have told me, I would have paid my share not to go!"

Miranda made a face. "I know you're upset, but we're only with them for a few days and-"

"I don't care, Miranda! I don't want to be around them!"

"Gina, they're still my friends."

"I know they're your friends, but I'm your friend too." Gina was close to tears.

Miranda sighed. "Fine, stay in the car for the next two days, but you'll have to deal with it at some point. Might as well do it now." And with that, she got out and began taking her stuff into the house.

Gina couldn't believe it; two days with the biggest traitors she had ever met. That was the problem with boys; they're only as good to you as long as you look good to them. Most of the guys at her school were prime examples of this archetype, only looking for the hot girl that will give it up. She thought that Paul was the exception, and soon she was giving her entirety to him. Not that it was the first time she had done that for someone, but she had expected better from him. And that turned out to be a fucking disaster.

Although, there had been Michael, who was the first guy she ever gave herself too entirely. She had met him at a party through a mutual friend their freshman year and had taken off from there, and he was truly a gentleman. Always opening doors, throwing out little flattery here and there, and very respectful and attentive. How she wished that Michael was here with her.

With that thought, she pulled out her phone and sent him a message:

'Hey Michael, I hope you're enjoying your summer! I hope you're not busy or anything, because I need you to drive out to Sequim and meet me at this cabin I'm staying at.'

'… Perhaps a little more explanation, Gina?'

'I'm stuck here with Amanda and Paul, Miranda isn't being very supportive, and I need someone to keep me company.'

'Shut yourself up in your room and we can Skype; I'd rather not impose myself upon the others, not to mention I'm not invited.'

'Come on Michael please, do it for me :D'

A few minutes passed before any response came.

'Talk to Miranda and see if she will at least let me onto the property. If she isn't opposed then I'll see if I can make it out there and find a hotel. Will you do that?'

'I will! Thank you Michael! Bye!'

A slight smile came to Gina's face. She might have to spend a few days with Amanda and Paul, but at least she would have someone who would be there just for her. Still smiling, she got out and began taking her things into the house.

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Why not?!" It was Miranda's turn to be pouty. "Firstly, we've been planning this for months and have all paid our share; he wasn't invited and didn't pay anything. Secondly, none of us know him; it would be like having a stranger in the house."

"You've met him before."

"Once, two years ago when you two were still together. And really Gina, do you think it will make anything better by having two ex's staying together? I won't be surprised if he and Paul get into a fistfight."

"Michael's not like that, and it's not like he'll be getting in the way or anything. He's just here to keep me company."

Miranda folded her arms and gave her short friend a stern look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_Shit, that came out wrong_. "Nothing."

Miranda didn't press the issue; she just went back to unpacking.

"What if he's already on his way?"

Miranda straightened up, fists clenched, but did not turn around. "If that's true, then you should change that."

"It's probably too late."

"I don't care, change it."

"I told you, it's too late."

This was becoming too much for Miranda to handle; Gina was her friend who she cared about dearly, but she was being impossible. Of course Miranda understood what Gina was going through and how upset she was, but she was making things worse by being pouty and inviting, of all people, Michael. Though in truth, Miranda did like Michael significantly more than Paul; at least when he broke up with Gina, Michael was good about it, continuing to treat Gina with respect. _Come to think of it, having him here might not be such a bad idea._

She sighed. "_If _he comes, where would he stay?"

Gina brightened up, but didn't betray her excitement at Miranda's consent. "He said he'd find a hotel."

"The nearest hotel is ten miles away, and I'm assuming that you'll want him to be close." She turned around to face her. "He can stay here, but he'll have to pay at some point."

"That will be fine."

"And only two days; Brent and Kelsey will be here and need his room. Give him the address, and let this be the end of…" She trailed off.

Gina nodded, quickly hugged her friend, and ran off to tell Michael.

'Okay Miranda said yes, and you get to stay in the house too! :D'

'That's awfully generous. I assume there is monetary compensation in order?'

'Yes, but I don't think it will be too much, it's only two days. So when can you get on the road?'

'I'll throw some stuff together and try to beat the traffic. Maybe 7 or 8? I'll grab dinner on the way.'

'Sounds good, I'll send you the address and see you then! :D'

Maybe the trip would turn out to be alright.

**A/N This is pretty much a draft - because yes, I'm that desperate to get something back on here**. **There will be a break here and then the next part of this chapter will begin. Soon to be added.**


End file.
